In athletic courts the back wall usually has a door which forms a part of the playing surface. The door and rest of the back wall are usually made of a transparent material such as glass or plastic. The door hinges cannot project beyond the inner surface of the door and back wall as any projections would constitute a hazard to the players and would prevent the ball from rebounding in a predictable manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,368 entitled "MOVABLE WALL SYSTEM" there is disclosed a movable wall system that is particularly suitable for using the same back wall for both racquetball/handball courts and squash courts. The movable back wall disclosed has a supporting framework made up of top, bottom, and upright side and intermediate frame members. The hinge disclosed herein is suitable for use in pivotally connecting a door to a wall in the movable wall system disclosed in said copending application.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,426 there is disclosed a flush door hinge that is particularly suitable for athletic or game court doors. This hinge is typically made of a molded plastic and is mounted in a cut-out in the door. The hinge disclosed locates the pivot pin in a substantial distance inwardly from the end edge adjacent the pivot thereby requiring more material for strength and this location of the pintle causes a back swing in the door in the open position and a substantial gap between the end faces of the hinge members as the movable hinge member is moved between open and closed positions. The knuckle portions supporting the pintle are of dissimilar widths. This hinge has an end flange on the end of the stationary hinge member that fastens to a wall-supporting fin. This hinge does not have opposed stop faces on the hinge members that positively stop the door in both the closed position and the open position at an angle of 90 degrees to the closed position.